


FanFic 50 Gamma

by cuteunni



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: A list of 50 words I'm going to write a Drabble or oneshot for each. Multi fandom.





	1. RING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbyul

**01\. RING**

 

“Answer the phone.”

 

Three more unanswered rings.

 

“Come on answer the phone.”

 

Voicemail. 

 

“Answer the phone damnit.”

 

Moonbyul paced the lobby like a quiet storm hitting redial every time she reached voicemail. The smart phone slipped out of her hand as she finally gave up and slid down the wall. She bit her lip fighting back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. As she picked the phone up for what she told herself was going to be the last call a message notification froze the breath in her lungs.

 

_This was a mistake._

 

Moonbyul could barely see the keyboard now that the tears could no longer be held back so she hit the mic button and dictated her reply.

 

“No. You will _not_ leave me like this!”

 

_Remember what I said when we first met? This isn’t a relationship, we are not an item and I do not love you more than a friend. I should have known you weren’t able to compartmentalize._

 

“Answer your phone.”

 

Moonbyul hit redial again and listened to the endless ringing, gritting her teeth. It buzzed with another message. She took a long shuddering breath before viewing it.

 

_I’m finished Moonstar._

 

“This is not fair! Talk to me at least.”

 

Three minutes of silence was all Moonbyul could handle. She pressed redial again and again until she couldn’t hear the ringing between her sobs anymore.


	2. HERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheein/Irene

**02\. HERO**

 

They called her the neighborhood hero but the person she wanted to consider her a hero was the enemy she was fighting against. She honestly didn’t want to be a hero she just wanted to clean up the neighborhood. Jung Wheein had been warned about falling in love with the enemy but the temptation to do what she isn’t allowed to do was far too great. Those eyes, those hips, those lips above all.

 

“Wheein.”

 

“Irene.”

 

Fighting in a back alley like a pair of feral cats was not Wheein’s ideal battleground but it had to do in a pinch. Irene’s hits were fast and deadly in their precision but Wheein was successful in avoiding the attacks and pushing her away. Irene ran back at full force, she continued to stave off the older girl’s fists but it was quickly taking it’s toll. Wheein needed to think of something fast.

 

“I heard through the grapevine that you were extorting students again.”

 

Wheein barely blocked a kick that knocked the air out of her lungs. Irene merely flashed a cocky grin.

 

“What are they doing for you this time? Moving drugs? Stealing?”

 

“You talk too much.”

 

“If you would talk more I wouldn’t have to.”

 

Wheein finally made her move to go on the offensive. She was able to get close enough to leave a scorching kiss on Irene’s cheek. Wheein pulled back quickly to avoid a swift knee, licking her lips, preparing to leave another as soon as she gets the chance.

 

“Seriously? If you want to fight let’s fight, but if you don’t stop trying to kiss me-“

 

Wheein left another peck on Irene’s now blushing cheek, “You’ll do what?”

 

“Land another kiss and you’ll find out.”


	3. MEMORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany/Taeyeon/Yuri

**03\. MEMORY**

 

Memories of the night before flooded Tiffany’s alcohol soaked brain. She smiled as she left a body shift beside her and rolled over to cuddle against it. She was expecting the small warm body of Taeyeon, when she wrapped an arm around a curvy hip she froze and opened her eyes.

 

Yuri?

 

Oh my.

 

Memories of the two of them spoiling Taeyeon to completion finally rose to the surface. She relaxed leaving a lazy kiss on Yuri’s bare shoulder before looking around the sleeping woman in search of the small leader. Kim Taeyeon was eventually found at the foot of the bed sprawled out and on the verge of falling off.

 

What a night.

 

Tiffany laid back down reveling in the moments of silence before the house woke up. She felt Yuri stretch beside her and heard a thump hit the floor as Taeyeon was kicked off the bed.

 

“Mother fucker.”

 

Yuri chuckled to herself as Taeyeon crawled back onto the bed and weaseled her way between the pair. Tiffany kissed the top of her head and held her close. She wanted to make more memories like these.


	4. BOX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy/Seulgi

**04\. BOX**

 

Wendy stared at the box as if she had x-ray vision to figure out the contents. It was a black, glossy rectangle and weighed barely anything at all when she hesitantly picked it up. There was no name written on it but it was found sitting neatly stashed in her purse, even so she didn't want to open it, though it was clearly for her. Joy watched from across the studio entertained by Wendy’s behavior.

 

“Why don’t you open the box Wendy?”

 

Wendy frowned as she put the box down and looked over her shoulder at Joy. It dawned on her just then that it could also be a prank judging from her dongsaeng’s amused grin. If that were the case she really didn’t want to open it.

 

“Who is it from?”

 

“I don’t know there isn’t a note.”

 

“Want me to open it for you?”

 

“No, no, no. I’ll open it when we get home.”

 

“Seungwan.”

 

“Sooyoung?”

 

There was silence for a long time before Joy stood up and made to move for Wendy’s purse. The older woman snatched it up and ran for the door nearly knocking over everyone in her way. Irene stood in front the door with her arms crossed blocking the way ready to feel the full force of Wendy shoving her away. Yeri saw the oncoming disaster and fast as she could pushed Wendy off course and into the wall where she slumped to the floor defeated. 

 

“Now we really are opening this box.”

 

Joy walked over more curious than ever and knelt down beside Wendy. She simply held her hand out expecting the box to be given to her. Breathing in deeply Wendy pulled the box out of her purse carefully and very gently pulled the top off. Inside sat three silver Hersey Kisses.

 

“Who is it from?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Oh how cute our silly Seungwan has a secret admirer.”

 

Wendy looked up in the direction of Seulgi in the recording room singing her lines with practiced perfection and couldn’t help but smile at the warm feeling that radiated through her. She did have an admirer and Seulgi didn’t know it yet but she was the best kept secret Wendy had.


	5. RUN

**05\. RUN**

 

Hyoyeon was running like her life depended on it and she wasn’t quite sure why, only that her best friend had hold of her hand and the pace was not letting up. Yuri had been in a strange mood as of late so letting Yuri drag her out of the house at 1AM just to sprint through the streets didn’t surprise her much. Unlike Hyoyeon, Yuri had a difficult home life. She would often threaten to run away but nothing ever came from it. Hyoyeon worried this would be the night she led Yuri back home.

 

“Where are we going?” Hyoyeon huffed wishing she could find her second wind.

 

“I tried out for the track team yesterday.” Yuri said.

 

“Did you make it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then why are we running away?”

 

Yuri stopped dead in her tracks turned to her best friend with a silly grin on her face, “Because I need someone to practice with.”

 

“At this hour?!” Hyoyeon shouted.

 

“I was too excited to sleep.”

 

Hyoyeon turned on her heel and began walking back in the direction of her house. She heard Yuri laugh and fall in step beside her a minute later.

 

“Yoona is on the team you know.”

 

“Drama club Yoona?” Hyoyeon asked.

 

“One in the same. She talked me into trying out.” Yuri winked suggestively.

 

“Sorry to break this to you but she’s out of your league. Why don’t you try aiming a little lower, say like caterpillar brows from our literature class.” Hyoyeon quickly dodged what would have been a hard punch to the arm and raced her best friend back to her house.


End file.
